like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun
by SJAandDWfan
Summary: AU in which Karma and Amy only sort-of know each other, but Amy still has a crush on Karma, and Karma still doesn't know. They get cast as Elphaba and Glinda in their school's production of "Wicked", which brings them closer together, and Amy struggles with staying on top of her schoolwork, rehearsals, and her ever-growing feelings for Karma.
1. The Announcement

**A/N: Okay, I decided to go ahead with the AU!School Production fic, partly because I'm procrastinating and putting off studying for my exams *ahem***

**So for this fic, Karma and Amy aren't best friends, but they kind of know each other (like they share a few classes in my head), and Amy still has a crush on Karma, who doesn't know about it. Also, for the purposes of this fic, and usual casting for school productions, I've changed their ages slightly**

"Amy,"

It was Karma. The girl stood right in front of her, close enough for Amy to feel the heat radiating off her. They were at school, the end of their shared math class, and Karma had caught her afterwards, asking about a problem she'd been struggling with.

"I – I thought it was a math problem you needed help with…" Amy breathed, eyes flickering between Karma's and her lips, already having trouble focusing due to their proximity.

Karma smiled deviously, inching closer, and Amy almost forgot how to breathe.

"Well," she started, "it's sort of a math problem. You see, I'm trying to figure out the answer to a particular sum, and I think I know the outcome but I want to be sure,"

"Oh?" and really, it's a miracle Amy even managed to say that much, because Karma was _still _getting closer and closer, and Amy could count the number of miniscule freckles dotting the bridge of her nose.

"Mmhmm," Karma continued, "see, the question I wanna know the answer to is as follows; you, plus me, plus _this_," and then Karma leaned in the rest of the way, and Amy couldn't hear anything over the thumping of her own heart and -

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Amy woke with a jolt, eyes snapping open and immediately focusing on the offending alarm clock. It had only been a dream. In one swift motion, she reached out and grabbed the alarm clock, flinging it across the room to silence it.

Amy sighed, and pulled the covers up over her head, groaning in frustration. That made three times in the last week she'd had that dream, and three times in the last week she'd woken up just before Karma kissed her.

She groaned again, louder, when she realised today was Monday. If it had been any other Monday, Amy would be figuring out a way to bunk off school; fake an illness or something and spend the day watching Netflix on her laptop. But it wasn't just any other Monday. Today was the day where they announced this year's school production, and Amy was finally going to audition. She was a junior now, and had spent her freshman and sophomore years watching the productions solely because Karma had a part in both of them. One time, during last year's "Hairspray" in which Karma had played Amber, she'd caught Amy's eye onstage, and had kept eye contact for longer than strictly necessary as she was singing. Amy had blushed and looked away, focusing on the bag of skittles clutched in her hand.

But not this year. This time, Amy was going to be part of the show. Shane, her best friend, had been trying to get her to audition every year. ("You have a fantastic voice, Amy, and I know how well you can act. I don't see why you wouldn't want to show that talent off!") He was going to kill her if she didn't show up for school today. Well that, and the fact that she was his ride to school. With that thought, Amy threw the covers off and climbed out of bed.

After a quick shower, Amy towelled herself dry and pulled on a random shirt with a cartoon cat on it (she tried to remember why she'd bought it, she really did) and a pair of skinny jeans. She emerged into the kitchen for breakfast, only to find her soon-to-be stepsister Lauren occupying the toaster. Amy rolled her eyes; Lauren, a senior and obviously thinking this fact made her better than everyone else, was standing in front of the toaster, blocking it, eating her (wholemeal, low-fat light unsalted buttered) toast with a smug expression on her face.

"Excuse me," Amy said, trying her hardest to be polite, "could I get to the toaster?"

Lauren cocked her head to the side, feigning ignorance "What's the magic word?"

"Could I get to the toaster, you vindictive harpy?" Amy deadpanned.

Lauren's face turned to thunder, and she stormed off, probably to find her precious ass of a daddy. Amy smirked, and put a couple of slices of bread into the toaster. Today felt like a good day.

…..

It was breezy outside, being October, so Amy grabbed a jacket before she left for school. Hopping into her car, Amy started the engine, driving the five minutes to Shane's house to pick him up. Her best friend, despite being fully able to drive, didn't yet have a car. His parents had promised him one on his seventeenth birthday, but that was in April, so until then Amy had offered him a lift to school.

Shane was without a doubt her best, and quite possibly only, friend. She _knew _other people, and she was friendly to them, sure, but there was no-one she trusted like Shane. He was, after all, the only person who knew about her crush on Karma. Amy remembered when she'd told him about her crush; he had hugged her, told her it was going to be okay, and that she could definitely do worse. He hadn't asked her about whether it made her gay or bi or pan or whatever, and Amy still wasn't sure she liked the idea of labels anyway, so she'd just accepted that she, Amy, liked a girl, Karma.

Shane, on the other hand, fully embraced the "gay" label, stating that as he was sexually and romantically attracted to boys and boys only, that's the label that made him feel like he had a home. That was one of Amy's favorite things about Shane; even though he felt comfortable with a label, he understood that not everyone wanted one.

"Hey there," Shane said, opening the passenger side door.

"Hi," Amy smiled at him, "how was your weekend?"

He shrugged, dark eyes glinting, "Pretty average. Are you still going to audition?"

Amy laughed; Shane always got straight to the point.

"Yes, I'm still planning on it, as long as Karma's auditioning too,"

Shane rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Come on, I know you've been seduced by the world of theatre as much as you have been by the world of Karma,"

Amy laughed again as she put her car in drive, and pulled out of Shane's driveway. Okay, so maybe she _did _like musicals, and the Hester High productions were actually really good, so maybe Karma wasn't the only reason she was auditioning. And she was as eager as everyone to hear which musical had been picked.

…..

"Good morning everyone," Penelope, their principal, greeted them at assembly. The student body quietened down, waiting for the notices to begin. As it was Monday, the whole school were in assembly, before each year group had a separate assembly later in the week.

"Now I know everyone here is eager to find out what musical Hester High is going to be performing in the March of next calendar year, so I'll invite Miss Cooke of the drama department up here to finally reveal it," Penelope said, gesturing for a young woman with flyaway blonde hair and glasses perched on the end of her nose up to the front. A slightly over enthusiastic typical drama teacher, Miss Cooke was nonetheless one of Amy's favorites.

"Right," Miss Cooke began, clapping her hands together once to make sure she had everyone's attention, "As you know the last few productions have included 'Hairspray', 'Fame' and 'Grease', and this year we've decided to go for something a little more recent. Actually, it's still on its original Broadway run,"

Beside her, Shane gripped Amy's arm, eyes wide with anticipation. Amy tried to pretend like she didn't feel like doing the same thing.

"The musical we're going to be doing is called 'Wicked'," Miss Cooke said, and that's all she was able to say before the entire student body started whispering and chattering excitedly amongst themselves.

Shane squealed excitedly, "Oh my God, it's everything I could've hoped for and more," and Amy had to agree. While she'd never been to see the musical before, she knew the basic plotline, and had heard and loved "Defying Gravity" like every other mentally sane person. She was actually really excited, and turned to Shane with a big smile on her face.

Shane suddenly gasped.

"What?"

He then got a terrifyingly big smile, and Amy became concerned for her own wellbeing.

"What is it?" she asked, with more trepidation.

"You should audition for Elphaba!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Amy said, "As in Elphaba, one of the leads, with the 'Defying Gravity' and the being lifted up in the air? _That _Elphaba?"

Shane nodded, "Absolutely, I've heard you sing a million times, all the songs are within your range, and we can work on your breath control so you can hold the long notes,"

Before Amy could protest further, Miss Cooke was calling for their attention again. She went through a brief synopsis of the musical – which Amy already knew thanks to Shane – and a list of the characters people would be able to audition for. Amy's eyes automatically found where Karma was sitting with her friends, and she couldn't help but wonder what part she'd be auditioning for. As if reading her mind, Shane leaned over and whispered "I think she'd make a remarkable Glinda," and Amy smiled, seeing what he meant. She could already imagine Karma flouncing around to "Popular", wearing the blonde wig and the pink dress. It was actually quite scary how Glinda-like Karma was anyway.

Penelope read out the rest of the notices, but nobody was listening, and as soon as they were dismissed, many made a beeline for the news board, where a sign-up sheet had already been posted. Shane and Amy held back, waiting for the swarm to dissipate somewhat.

When they could actually see the sheet, Shane thought for a moment before putting his name down next to 'The Wizard'.

"You're not auditioning for Fiyero?" Amy asked.

Shane shook his head, "Nah, I can't dance very well. I'd much rather be the Wizard,"

He handed her the pen, and Amy took a deep breath before looking at the twenty or so names already next to 'Elphaba'.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea," she said quickly, "there are already a lot of people and I don't really think I'd make a good Elphaba anyway and just how much of your body do they cover in green?"

Shane laughed lightly, "C'mon, you're not getting cold feet on me now are you?"

"Well actually-"

Amy cut herself off when she noticed Karma was approaching, her voice dying in her throat. Karma was alone now, having left her friends behind to sign up, and oh God she was getting so close that Amy could smell her perfume. Karma smiled warmly at her and Shane before taking out a pen and putting her name down next to 'Glinda'. Shane shot her a look that said 'I told you so'.

Karma turned to Amy when she had taken an audition piece.

"What are you auditioning for?" she asked, noticing the pen in Amy's hand.

Karma Ashcroft was speaking to her, somebody send help please. Amy opened her mouth, fully intending to speak, but nothing came out. Saving her, or sealing her fate (whichever way you wanted to look at it) Shane jumped in.

"She's auditioning for Elphaba,"

"Cool," Karma said, smiling at her again, "Maybe I'll see you at auditions,"

Amy nodded mutely, managing a small smile in return. She knew Shane was silently laughing at her and she kind of wanted to slap him.

"Well I have to get to History now, so I'll see you guys around," Karma said, motioning down the hall, "Good luck at auditions Shane, you too Amy,"

And she left.

Amy let out a breath, finally able to speak again.

"Shut up Shane," she said.

"I didn't say anything," Shane raised his hands defensively, shaking with laughter.

Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'd better put my name down then," she said, defeated, and Shane grinned like a Cheshire cat, knowing he'd won.

As she wrote 'Amy Raudenfeld' next to the other names by 'Elphaba', Amy couldn't help but feel excited. What if she _did _get the part, and Karma got Glinda? Trying and failing to hide a smile, Amy took an audition piece, and saw the audition song was one she hadn't heard before.

"'The Wizard and I' is your audition song?" Shane read the title over her shoulder, "Well, at least it's not as hard as 'No Good Deed',"

Amy nodded dumbly, and Shane tutted at her.

"After school, we're watching the OBC YouTube clips of all the songs and listening to all the recordings, okay?"

"What does OBC mean?" Amy asked, confused.

"Original Broadway Cast, duh," Shane looked at her like she'd fallen from the sky, "we've really got to educate you before this audition, haven't we?"

**Okay, please let me know what you think. I'm planning on doing about eight chapters for this fic, and I've planned most of it out so I'm really looking forward to continuing it if that's something people want. Thanks for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


	2. The Auditions

**Me again. I have my Spanish speaking AS exam today (I'm British), so I'm writing this to take my mind off my nerves, and by the time I've finished and posted this, it'll be over and done with.**

**Update: It is and it went ok, but this week is very busy for exams…ahhhh**

**Couple of things I forgot to mention… if you hadn't already guessed, the title of the fic is taken from "For Good", the duet Elphaba and Glinda sing near the end of the show. If you haven't listened to it, go do it now; it's absolutely beautiful.**

**Also, let's pretend that the whole cast are really good actors and singers (I know Katie/Karma is amazing, but I'm not sure how big her range is, so we'll just say it's huge okay?)**

**Also disclaimer: I don't own Faking It, any of its characters, or Wicked (although I kinda really wish I did)**

**Oh, songs in this chapter (that I'll include lyrics for – they'll all be done at some point) are: "A Sentimental Man" and "The Wizard and I" so I recommend listening to them if you're unfamiliar with the songs. Lyric-wise, I've gone with the OBC soundtrack, but I know there are sometimes variations.**

"I can't do it, I actually can't do this!" Amy whispered sharply as she drove Shane into school on a Saturday afternoon. Shane, who was checking his hair in his mirror, scoffed at her.

"Of course you can, Amy," he said, "you sang it for me and you nailed it."

Amy gripped the steering wheel tighter, "But it's not gonna be you in there, is it? It'll be teachers, and they will have heard so many great people already, and I'm just scared okay? I'm allowed to be scared before an audition, right?"

"Of course you are," Shane put a comforting hand on her knee, "I'm nervous too,"

"Really?" Amy quickly glanced at Shane's composed face, his calm body language before returning her eyes to the road, "You don't look nervous,"

"I'm keeping my nerves locked up, and when I get to that audition, I'll release them in the form of a beautiful song," Shane said earnestly, "but my stomach is like a butterfly mosh-pit right now,"

Amy laughed, relaxing a little as they approached the entrance to the school. In truth, while she _was _terrified of getting into the audition and opening her mouth with no sound coming out, for the last week her mind had been conjuring up infinite, much more positive, possibilities. Ones of blowing Miss Cooke away with her talent, and being given the part of Elphaba. Of acting opposite people like Shane and Karma. Of holding Karma's hand as they brought the house down with their performance of "For Good".

She exhaled as the car drew to a stop.

"Ready?" Shane asked her.

Amy nodded, "Yeah, actually. I am."

…..

"Karma!" Shane said as soon as he walked into the auditorium at the far end of the school campus. This room was huge; it seated about five hundred people, and the seats all faced a vast stage, painted black for the moment (though it had been known to get a white/cream coat of paint as show week approached). About a hundred people were already sat in the seats, clustered in friendship groups and shooting each other nervous glances. Amy whipped her head around to see Karma waving at them from where she was sitting, then get up and make her way towards them.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, and Shane stepped forward and hugged her. Amy hung back awkwardly, opting instead for a smile and a small wave. "How are you both feeling?" Karma continued, "Y'know, singing in front of all these people?"

"Wait, what?" Amy said, forgetting her shyness around Karma in a sudden panic.

"Yeah, Miss Cooke decided it would bring us all closer as a potential cast to hear each other sing. Don't worry, the acting call-backs are more private than this," Karma said, reassuringly, but Amy couldn't quite take it in. She turned to Shane.

"I was right, I really can't do this," she said, eyes wide.

"Yes you can, Amy! Think about it, we're all in the same boat here, everyone has to sing in front of all these other people, so nobody's gonna boo you off the stage or anything," Shane said soothingly.

Amy bit her lip worriedly, and all of a sudden Karma had a hand on her arm. Amy locked eyes with Karma Ashcroft, and the flight instinct weakened.

"Everyone here is scared, so you're not the only one feeling this, okay?" she said gently, "And if you don't think you can cope just look at me or Shane and we'll support you,"

Amy breathed again, nodding. "Thanks," she said, speaking directly to Karma for pretty much the first time. The other girl smiled warmly at her, before Miss Cooke called for the first auditionee.

Turning to go back to her friends, Karma threw over her shoulder, "Or you could always imagine the audience in their underwear, that always helps me!"

Amy almost choked on her breath as Karma walked away, Shane shaking in withheld laughter. Before she could recover, Shane was pulling her down into a seat as the first person auditioning for Nessarose went up on stage. With a dull surprise, Amy recognised the girl as Lauren. She said her name and Miss Cooke and another teacher (the conductor of the band, Shane informed her), checked their paperwork and told her to begin whenever she was ready.

As Lauren sang one of Nessa's parts from a song Amy remembered as "Dancing Through Life" – Shane had in fact shown her those OBC recordings – she had to admit, her future step-sister had a nice voice. And she was really bitchy, so she stood a chance of getting the part. Smirking to herself, Amy didn't realise Lauren had finished her audition to a round of applause from the waiting auditionees, and suddenly the next girl was going up on the stage.

After the 'Nessa's, the next part they called for was 'Doctor Dillamond', and then 'Madame Morrible', and after that it was 'Boq', and all these went by in a blur for Amy as her nerves returned in full force. One of the girls auditioning for Morrible had literally broken down in the middle of her song, and Amy was considering that as a very real possibility for her own audition.

After all the people auditioning for 'Boq' had been, Miss Cooke called, "All auditionees for 'The Wizard' to backstage please," and Shane turned to Amy, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'll be back before you know it," he smiled at her, rising from his seat to join the other nine or ten guys going for the part. Amy twisted her hands in her lap, glancing – out of habit, really – to Karma. What she wasn't expecting was for Karma to look up at her. Blushing furiously, and cursing her pale skin, Amy looked away, but not before she caught a hint of a smile on the girl's face.

She was distracted from her embarrassment, however, when Shane walked onstage, a nervous smile on his face.

"I'm Shane Harvey," he said, coming to a halt at the front and centre of the huge stage.

Miss Cooke told him to start whenever he was ready, and Shane took a few deep breaths before cueing the start of the track. His song – one of the two this character sung – was called "A Sentimental Man", and Amy had heard Shane sing it at least twenty times. It wasn't long; there was only about a minute of singing in it, but it was enough to show them what he could do.

The first note played, and Shane opened his mouth and began:

_I am a sentimental man,_

_Who always longed to be a father._

_That's why I do the best I can_

_To treat each citizen of Oz a son or daughter._

_So, Elphaba, I'd like to raise you high,_

_Cause I think everyone deserves the chance to fly._

_And helping you with your ascent_

_Allows me to feel so parental._

_For I am_

_A sentimental man._

Hearing Shane sing that song sent shivers down Amy's spine. He was just so _good. _His voice was smooth, and he reached the high note in the song with ease. She clapped fiercely along with everyone else, and Shane grinned directly at her, relief evident on his face.

Miss Cooke thanked him, and asked for the next person as Shane jumped down off the stage and flopped down beside Amy again.

"That was amazing," she whispered in his ear, giving her best friend a one-armed hug, "you should definitely get the part."

"I have to get a call-back first, remember?" Shane said, smiling nonetheless.

Together, they watched the rest of Shane's rivals, and then all of the fifteen or so auditionees for Fiyero.

"How many do you think they'll call back?" Amy asked in between auditions.

Shane shrugged, "Not sure. I think it'll depend on the part, but maybe two or three?"

The next boy walked onstage and someone in the audience wolf-whistled. Amy turned to the stage to see a good-looking guy, with a lot of height to his hair, standing easily with a confident smile on his face. Liam Booker.

Amy didn't know him personally, but she knew _of _him, specifically, of his reputation as a womanizer. Shane once told her Liam was alright, but that he wasn't exactly someone who could be trusted. He was popular, and many considered him the hottest guy in the school. He usually got the lead in musicals, too, as he was actually a really good actor, and he could sing and dance well.

Amy didn't really like him. It may have had something to do with the fact that she'd once overheard Karma saying he was hot, it may not have.

He sang his audition, the first part of "Dancing Through Life" – a common audition song today for its array of parts – with all the charm and charisma a Fiyero should have, and Amy grudgingly admitted he was very talented. He was probably a dead cert for Fiyero. None of the other auditionees came close to him, bar one or two. Damn.

The second-to-last part auditioned for was 'Glinda', and Amy's nerves temporarily lessened due to her interest rising. In the unlikely event of her getting Elphaba, Amy wanted to know what kind of people she could be acting opposite.

Most of the girls were okay, singing the really quite high-pitched part of "No One Mourns the Wicked" that Glinda sang. A couple were truly quite awful, if Amy did say so herself, but there were a few standouts.

Amy's heart almost stopped beating in her chest when Karma stepped onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Karma Ashcroft," she said, once onstage, and she got the nod to begin.

As the opening notes of the music played, Amy could see Karma steeling herself, relaxing her shoulders and taking a deep breath before singing.

She was incredible.

Whereas some had struggled with the high song, Karma reached the notes with ease, and while nobody could touch Kristin Chenoweth in the department of the highest of high notes, Karma came the closest of everyone.

After she finished, Amy was the first one to start clapping, blushing yet _again _as Karma offered her a grin from the stage.

…..

"All auditionees for the part of 'Elphaba' to backstage please," Miss Cooke announced, holding up her clipboard. Fighting the urge to throw up, Amy got shakily to her feet and joined the other twenty girls behind the stage. She'd be the last one to audition as her name was the last on the list.

After listening to the torture of twenty amazing singers (to her anyway), Amy finally heard the dull thunk of her own footsteps as she walked across the stage to stand in the middle. Trying to control her shaking, she addressed Miss Cooke, trying to ignore the whispers and giggles of the theatre regulars.

"Um, hi, I'm Amy Raudenfeld," she said, eyes darting away to find Shane in the audience. Relaxing slightly when he gave her a thumbs-up and grinned reassuringly at her, Amy took a deep breath and nodded to cue the song.

_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide,_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard,_

_If I make good._

_So I'll make good._

The song started off slowly, thank God, and Amy – as Shane had told her – tried to act the part as well. She looked down at her hands, trying to imagine she was Elphaba. That she'd gotten a chance to make good, and Amy was filled with a certain hope. The music picked up into its main tune as she carried on, looking up at the audience.

_When I meet the Wizard,_

_Once I prove my worth._

_And then I meet the Wizard,_

_What I've waited for since, well, since birth._

_And with all his Wizard wisdom,_

_By my looks he won't be blinded._

_Do you think the Wizard is dumb?_

_Or like munchkins so small-minded? No!_

_He'll say to me "I see who you truly are,_

_A girl on whom I can rely"_

_And that's how we'll begin,_

_The Wizard and I._

A smile started to form on Amy's face. This was actually kind of exhilarating. Looking around to all the shocked faces staring at her, Amy felt a certain satisfaction. Those idiots, who had snickered as she'd walked onstage, were now looking extremely surprised. Frankly, it just made her want to sing better, and Shane was wearing the same smug expression Amy felt inside.

_Once I'm with the Wizard,_

_My whole life will change._

_Cause once you're with the Wizard,_

_No-one thinks you're strange!_

_No father is not proud of you,_

_No sister acts ashamed._

_And all of Oz has to love you,_

_When by the Wizard you're acclaimed._

_And this gift or this curse,_

_That I have inside,_

_Maybe at last I'll know why,_

_When we are hand in hand,_

_The Wizard and I._

Locking eyes with her future sister and revelling in the gobsmacked expression on Lauren's face, Amy quickly glanced around her before walking forward like she'd seen some of the Elphabas do in the videos Shane showed her, smiling nervously.

_And one day he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_

_A girl who is so superior._

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris,_

_Would it be alright by you_

_If I de-greenify you?"_

_And of course that's not important to me,_

"_Alright, why not?" I'll reply._

_Oh, what a pair we'll be,_

_The Wizard and I._

_Yes, what a pair we'll be,_

_The Wizard and…_

Breaking off as she was supposed to, Amy was relieved her "Alright, why not?" had gotten a laugh from the audience. Good. She could do funny. Knowing that the song was about to get a whole lot more challenging, Amy looked off into the distance, trying her best to create the right effect. She had no idea how she was measuring up to everyone else, but damn it this was so much fun. She could barely feel her nerves at the moment.

_Unlimited,_

_My future is unlimited._

_And I just had a vision,_

_Almost like a prophecy._

_I know it sounds truly crazy._

_And true, the vision's hazy._

Mentally preparing herself for the extremely long note that was to come, Amy planted her feet and tried to recall Shane's advice, bringing her shoulders down and looking dead ahead. She caught Karma's eye, and saw the other girl was staring at her in disbelief, with a slow smile forming on her face. Butterflies in her stomach – Amy didn't think it was all because of the note – she hoped for the best.

_But I swear someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout Oz,_

_That's all to do_

_With me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_

_Feeling things I've never felt._

_And though I'd never show it,_

_I'd be so happy I could melt!_

It was crazy. She managed it, but it was a close call, and Amy gasped before the next line. She heard some whoops from the audience as she sang "melt", having borrowed Rachel Tucker's signature riff, which had captivated her the first time she'd heard it. Reminding herself there was still quite a lot of belting left in the song, Amy came to the front of the stage, ready to blow everybody else out of the water. It was incredible; she was a completely different person.

_And so it will be for the rest of my life,_

_And I'll want nothing else till I die._

_Held in such high esteem,_

_When people see me they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team!_

_The Wizard_

_And I!_

Everyone erupted into applause as Amy tried to catch her breath. Suddenly, the immense confidence she'd felt when performing had disappeared, and she was left as a small girl on a very big stage. Saying a quick "thank you" to Miss Cooke and the other teacher, Amy climbed down from the stage and walked quickly to Shane, who enveloped her in a massive bear-hug.

"That's the best I've ever heard you sing it!" He whispered in her ear, pulling back with wide eyes, "You've been holding out on me, Raudenfeld!"

Silence fell as Miss Cooke rose from her seat and announced there'd be a half-hour break while they decided who to call back, so everyone could go get a late lunch or catch up. As she and her companion left the room, Amy became aware of a fast-approaching Karma.

"Oh my God!" she said as soon as she reached Amy, "Where have you been for the last two years?"

Amy just about died and went to heaven right then. Karma was complimenting her! _Keep it cool, Raudenfeld, _she thought.

"Um, the audience?" her mouth said.

_Yeah, real cool. Well done, _her mind congratulated her mouth. Luckily, Karma laughed, before congratulating Shane on his audition too. Amy stood there, reeling, as the events of the last ten minutes caught up with her, and she fought the sudden urge to crack up at the absurdity of it.

…..

"Called back for the part of 'Nessarose' are Kate Jones and Lauren Cooper," Miss Cooke said, amidst the clapping that had exploded. The two girls in question walked onto the stage, eyeing each other warily. After the call-backs for Dillamond, Morrible and Boq had been announced, it was the turn of the Wizard. Shane gripped her hand tightly.

"Called back for the part of 'The Wizard' are Finn Winters, Shane Harvey and Peter Young," said Miss Cooke, and Shane breathed a sigh of relief as Amy squealed. Actually squealed in delight. God, the theatre was already changing her.

The nerves were returning as, to nobody's surprise, Liam got a call-back for Fiyero, along with a couple of other guys that Amy remembered as having sung well. Shane had told her repeatedly that she'd get a call-back, and so had Karma, but she was still starting to feel the terror again.

Miss Cooke spoke again, "Called back for the part of 'Glinda' are Karma Ashcroft-" Amy's stomach leaped- "Lisa Cohen and Nikki Watson."

Karma walked onto the stage with the other Glindas, wearing the biggest smile Amy had seen on her. All eyes turned once again to Miss Cooke, waiting in anticipation.

"Called back for the part of 'Elphaba' are," Miss Cooke paused, and Amy silently begged her to get it over with, "Natasha Richards, Jenny Coates,"

Amy shut her eyes, mentally preparing herself for disappointment.

"And Amy Raudenfeld."

All the breath escaped her in a single gasp. Her eyes flew open, and she breathed again in relief as she got up and made her way to the stage. Shane beamed at her as she took her place beside Natasha and Jenny. Karma unexpectedly sent her a wink from where she was standing, making Amy's breath catch in her throat. Was Karma _trying _to give her heart palpitations? Right. Words. Miss Cooke was saying words.

"I trust all of you have prepared the dialogue?" everyone nodded, "Okay then, we'll test the Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero trios first then."

Amy suddenly noticed that everyone who hadn't been called back had left. When did that happen?

"As you all know, Elphaba should have great chemistry with both Fiyero and Glinda," Miss Cooke continued, "and it doesn't hurt Glinda and Fiyero to have some chemistry either but we won't test for that today."

One by one, the Elphabas and Fiyeros were paired up. Amy ended up with Jamie to start with, a tall guy with dark blonde hair. He was nice, and talked to her quietly as the other pairs went through their audition scene, the conversation Elphaba and Fiyero have when freeing the lion cub.

Finally it was their turn, and after that Amy was paired with Sam, a boy with dark shaggy hair and a sullen expression, but he sang extremely well. Amy could feel that there was no chemistry there whatsoever. Lastly, she took the turn with Liam. She didn't like him, but Amy tried her best to forget that particular fact and just act.

Liam had the first line.

"Why is it that every time I see you, you're causing some sort of commotion?" he questioned.

"I don't cause commotions," Amy said defensively, then: "I _am _one."

"That's for sure," Liam said quickly, turning and walking away from her.

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut, is that what you're saying?" Amy said irately, Liam turning back around and attempting to cut in.

"No, I'm-"

"Do you think I want to be this way?" Amy asked angrily, getting faster and faster as Liam strode towards her, "Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Liam interrupted, causing Amy to fall silent for a beat.

"Oh, sorry," she said, quieter, before saying, "But can I just say one more thing?" Liam nodded, "You could have just walked away back there."

"So?" Liam shrugged, his tone becoming defensive.

"_So,_" Amy spelled it out for him, "no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be-"

"Excuse me," Liam butted in, quite close to her now, "there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow," he said smugly, idly examining an outstretched hand.

"No you're not," Amy stated simply, "or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

Liam's eyebrows shot up, "Fine, if you don't want my help…"

"No, I do!" Amy amended, walking away to pretend to examine a cage. She crouched down with a worried expression on her face, "Poor little thing. Its heart is trembling… I didn't mean for…"

"What did you mean to do?" Liam asked, gentler now, "why was I the only one you didn't do it to?"

Ignoring his question, Amy stood back up, walking back over to him.

"Oh look, you're bleeding," she noted, "it must have scratched you."

She gently reached her hand out.

"Yeah," Liam said quietly, "or maybe it scratched me."

He blinked as Amy's hand made contact with his cheek, jerking away after a beat of tension, "I better get to safety," he frowned, running his words over in his head, "I mean the cub… get the cub to safety…"

Amy laughed to ease the tension, nodding as he walked off.

"Fiyero," she sighed.

Everyone clapped them as the scene ended, the fact that she was being judged coming back to her. Liam nodded to her, silently admitting it had been a good match, and Amy forced a smile back. No matter how well he could act – and it was very well, judging by the scene just now – she still didn't trust him.

Next to read were the Elphaba and Glinda pairs. The audition scene was the part just before "Popular", when the two had just started to get along. Amy had good chemistry with both of the other girls, but she couldn't wait to see how they compared to Karma. Finally, she got her chance, and Karma smiled reassuringly before starting the scene.

"Your very first party ever?!" she asked excitedly, "Your very first party?" Amy nodded bashfully at this, "Oh I know! Let's tell each other something we've never told anyone," Karma said, moving closer to Amy, "I'll go first: Fiyero and I are going to be married!"

Karma squealed in excitement, and Amy – despite being in character – couldn't help but think how suited to this part she was.

"Really?" she asked, "He's asked you already?"

"No, he doesn't know yet," Karma said nonchalantly, eliciting a laugh from the people watching, "Now you tell me a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like… why do you always sleep with this funny little green bottle under your pillow?" Karma pretended to hold one up, and Amy immediately lunged for the non-existent object.

"Give that back," she demanded.

"C'mon, tell me! Tell me, tell me!" Karma pleaded, holding the pretend bottle out of reach so Amy could feel the heat coming off her body as she finally pretended to snatch it back.

"It was my mother's, that's all…" she said firmly.

There was silence for a few seconds, broken by Karma's quiet, "It's not fair. I told you a really good one." Again getting a laugh. She really was excellent.

"My father hates me," Amy admitted after a pause. Karma gasped. "No, that's not the secret." She shook her head, surprised when a few people chuckled.

"It's my fault…" she said softly.

"What is?" Karma was confused.

"That my sister is the way she is," Amy paused, knowing this was when Elphaba probably chose to trust Glinda (well, she was G_a_linda at this point), "You see, when my mother was carrying Nessa, my father was worried that the new baby might come out…"

"Green," they both said, and Amy nodded, looking down at her hands.

"So he made my mother chew milk flowers, day and night. But that made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled. And my mother… never woke up."

Amy paused, collecting herself as her voice cracked slightly on the last word. "None of which ever would have happened if not for me."

"But that was the milkflowers' fault, not yours," Karma said, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder, "That may be your secret, Elphaba, but that doesn't make it true."

They stayed silent for a few seconds, before Karma said in mild surprise, "Oh look, it's tomorrow!"

Stepping away from her slightly, Karma said, "Elphie," and then gasped delightedly, "do you mind if I call you Elphie?"

"Well," Amy pulled a face, "it's a little perky."

This pulled a laugh from everyone watching, no doubt at Amy's face.

"And you can call me… Galinda," Karma grinned, "So, Elphie… now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

"You _really _don't have to do that," Amy said.

"I know," Karma stated simply, "that's what makes me so nice!"

Everyone clapped, and the two finally allowed themselves to break character. Karma smiled at Amy, who smiled back dumbly, and didn't really register much else after that.

…..

The cast list was posted the following Monday, and Amy and Shane braved it together. Amy started from the bottom, reading the names. Some kid called Tom Jeffries had got Dillamond, and a girl named Alayna Martin was playing Morrible. Truthfully, Amy had no idea who they were.

She saw that Lauren had indeed got Nessarose. Amy wasn't sure if she'd have been more hell to live with if she hadn't got the part, because she was going to be pretty damn impossible from now on. Some boy called Oliver had got Boq. Amy vaguely remembered him as a cute boy with dark hair and large glasses. Good for him, he'd seemed nice.

To her delight, Shane had got the Wizard, and Amy quickly scanned the lead three names.

Fiyero – Liam Booker. No surprises there.

Glinda – Karma Ashcroft. Amy's stomach clenched with anticipation. Was it too good to hope for, too good to be true? She exhaled noisily, and dared herself to look at the last – or first, whichever way you wanted to look at it – name on the list.

Elphaba – Amy Raudenfeld.

**Thank you guys so much for your patience, I know it's been a while since the first chapter, but I tried to make it up to you in length! Seriously, this is probably the longest chapter for something I've ever written; it's getting on for 5000 words.**

**Anyway, I thought since I mentioned Rachel Tucker (who I am a little bit in love with) and for those who don't know was the West End's longest running Elphaba, I'd put a link to a video of her singing "The Wizard and I" at the Oliviers in 2012. She's incredible, and beautiful, and I love the detail she puts into even her fingertips.**

**Here's the link: **** watch?v=dbltjtbPjx0**

**Not sure if it'll work on and AO3, so the channel is CarlaHamersley and the video was posted about 2 years ago **

**Hopefully it won't be too long before the next chapter, probably sometime next week. Once again, thank you!**


End file.
